


Ship War at FOB panel

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: Fall Out Boy, IDKHOW - Fandom, My Chemincal Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Mikey Way speaks, Okay last tag, Peterick, Ryden, ShipWar, The only suxual tension is between Frank and Gee whoops, brallon, but im lazy, enjoy, i need more tags, joshler - Freeform, petekey, ships, waycest is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: What can I say?





	Ship War at FOB panel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just woke up with this small idea and now you all can enjoy it.

Fall Out Boy had a panel at some con, it had been 20 min with just some random questions such as "What´s your favourite color" and "Who would you be for a day?", until..

"I will give two coupons for 4 free tacos to the ship that can prove to be the best." Oooh this meant war. Pete stood up, but didnt get time to do anything before a scream from behind the panel could be heard. Brendon came out with Dallon and yelled "BRALLON FOR LIFE" the 4,000+ people screamed, as Pete cleared his throat. He sat down in Patricks lap, Patrick was confused as hell, "Peterick" He simply said, as thousands of the fans screamed louder and recorded the scene in front of them. The door swung up, with Tyler in Joshs arms, Tyler had his phone in his arms.

"Tacos. Free. Tacobell." Josh said panting, probably had ran, some fans where behind them, the sucurity was trying their hardest to take the fans away. Josh walked upstage with Tyler in his arms, "Joshler is better than you all." Fans went crazy,bc holy gucumoly advocado Twenty One Pilots, Fall Out Boy AND Panic! On stage? Now they only needed.

"PETE!" A voice rung, silenting the fans for a sec before they realised who the voice belong to, A brownhaired man with sunglasses came swimming towards the stage. "Mikey?" Pete said confused as why Mikey fucking Way was here. As Mikey came up on stage, he went directly to Pete and kissed his cheek, Pete turned tomato color as Mikey spoke thus "I belive Petekey is a more real ship, you see, Warped tour 2005-" He didnt get to finish before his brother got upstage, "Geesus christ Mikes, you cant just run away from me like that," Gerard whispered to Mikey. Someone yelled "WAYCEST IS WINCEST" Gerard then yelled "FUCK YOU" and then that ship closed for buisness bc it never should have been anything.

"Four free tacos for the best ship, Gee" Mikey whispered to his older brother, Gerards face lit up, "Oh.. ehm.." Gerard spoke, "I dont really know some good ships" Gerard whispered to Mikey, Joe and Andy was standing up arguing wheather people shipped them or not, while Pete was trying to answer some more questions. "I think some people ship you and Patrick for some reason.." Mikey whispered to Gerard. Gerard looked confused but walked over to Patrick. "Do people really ship me and Patrick?" a small around of fans screamed. Patrick looked up at Gerard. "Wow, didn´t know people would ship us." 

The fans screamed a bit higher, and some began to cry, other people almost fainted, some people booed. The crowd of fans began to movie away in a circle from a man, "RYAn FUCKING ROSS" a person screamed. Brendons eyes widned, Ryan Ross? That Ryan? He saw the man in the middle of the circle. "U-Uhm.." Ryan spoke anxeriously. He began to blush from shyness. "Ryan Ross." Brendon said into the mic in front of the stage. Then the realisation hit him, "Come up here, moon." Brendon said smirking knowing what he was doing. Ryan walked up on stage a bit shaky on his legs. He just thought he could sneak into this FOB panel. But oh no, Brendon wasn´t going to do this. This taco thing was just dumb. 

As Ryan got up on stage, Brendon pulled Ryan close to him, smiling, noses touches. "Hello again." "U-Uh.. h-Hi.." Ryan said almost whispering. Dallon was sitting on stage texting someone. The fans was hungry for this Ryden action, Brendon stole a kiss from Ryan and then let Ryan go. Ryan tumbled a bit backwards and just looked shocked. "U-u-Uh.. WHat the f-fuck Bden.." Ryan said. 

"I think we have a winner-"

"WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER" The door opened once more, as Frank came running in. "FREE TACOS? IM IN!" Frank ran up on stage, the fans grabbed after him, but sucurity pulled them away. God dammit why did the whole world come to these events?

Frank jumped on stage and moved over to Mikey, fans screamed, he moved over to Gerard and said mostly to Gerard "Stage gay, action" Gerard looked at Frank and just said "now? oh- Yea. But im not singing-" Frank was at Gerards side and rolled his hips at Gerards leg and moved his head behind Gerards head and kissed him deep. people was snapping pictures and taken videos, crying and screaming. "OMG FRERARD" People yelled. Frank stopped humping Gerard and the kiss just got a lot more sweeter. He forgot about the fans and pulled Gee closer to him. 

"Okay FRANK STop kISSING MY BROTHER WILL YOU" Mikey said, looking in a different direction. Frank pulled away blushing, he coughed. "Whoops.. sorry" Gerard was blushing too, looking down.

"I Think we all should go to tacobells after this panel" Pete said, now standing besides Mikey, kissing Mikeys hand. "Agreed" Tyler said.

"FASTFOOD GREASY TACO I LOVE" A fan screamed, soon all the fans was singing Tacobell saga. Tyler began to sing too, 

The end.


End file.
